onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Kaido
|affiliation = Beasts Pirates; Rocks Pirates (former); Yonko |occupation = Pirate; Governor-General; Apprentice (former) |residence = Wano Country (Onigashima) |epithet = |birth = May 1st |bounty = 4,611,100,000 |jva = Tesshō Genda }} Kaido of the Beasts, also known as the "Strongest Creature in the World", is the Governor-General of the Beasts Pirates and one of the Yonko ruling over the New World. He and his crew currently occupy Wano Country in alliance with its shogun, Kurozumi Orochi, and most recently have entered into another alliance with fellow Yonko Big Mom and her crew, the Big Mom Pirates. Decades ago before the formation of his own crew, Kaido was part of the legendary Rocks Pirates as an apprentice. Kaido was first referred to by Monkey D. Garp in the Post-Enies Lobby Arc and then directly mentioned by Gecko Moria in the Thriller Bark Arc, with his Yonko title revealed just after the Straw Hat Pirates defeated Moria. Thus, Kaido is the third Yonko mentioned by name and the last one to debut. Due to his actions and role, he is the primary antagonist of the Wano Country Arc and one of the central antagonists of the Yonko Saga. Appearance Kaido is a tanned, seemingly middle-aged man who cuts an imposing figure due in equal measures to his extreme height (somewhat comparable to Big Mom's 8.8 m) and muscle bulk, making him easily dwarf normal humans. Overly top-heavy in build, he has an extremely broad, well-muscled torso with wide-set shoulders attaching to strong, thick arms, and legs that are somewhat out of proportion; far less heavily built than his arms yet about the same length (with his feet much tinier than his hands). Kaido's head, atop his bulky neck, is disproportionally small as well (smaller than his hands), and has a massive pair of gray, sharp-pointed horns come out of its sides, curving slightly to the front, then upward. He has a longish face with a heavy brow (its ridge hairless) that tops sharp, often bloodshot eyes (parent to small, yellowish irises), plus a hook nose and a large, full-lipped mouth. Kaido is near-always seen wearing a frown, and has moderate wrinkles: lines upon the brow, crow's and tear-trough lines around the eyes, and laugh lines from always sneering. His black hair consists of an unruly, mostly swept-back mane, forming distinctly flat, rectangular locks of which some fall down near the front, over the ears, or jutting upward. His facial hair is neat, done in a wavy, waist-length Fu Manchu mustache that pairs with a spiked goatee across his broad chin. Right of his defined abs is his only scar: a massive, recessed X-shape whose upper points reach to his pectoral. It was given to him by Kozuki Oden using his sword. A tattoo of dim-reddish segments resembling reptilian scales, individually bordered in orange, goes from his left pectoral down the front of his left arm, ending in correspondence to the wrist with a white (dark in the manga), traditionally shaped skull on the lower forearm. Clothing-wise, Kaido dons a bluish-purple, feathered overcoat draped on his shoulders, without sleeves, and below a lavender, tight-fitting, open shirt that has long sleeves. He has a black bracelet with golden (dark in the manga) spikes above each of his wrists. Upholding said shirt is a thick, off-white belt of laid rope festooned with a pair of white, hanging shide in the front. More outwardly from below the rope hang two additional pieces of fabric: rectangular, hemmed flaps that each have, from two hemmed holes at their bottom, a short, thick, golden torus chain attached to themselves. Further, Kaido has two yellow straw cords below the shimenawa, serving as waistbands to secure a short, hanging row of thin, reddish ribbons. Finally, the rest of his lower wear consists of simple, baggy pants of gray-green color, tucked below the knees into simple, blackish boots. 20 years before the current storyline, Kaido's Fu Manchu was only chest-length, he lacked his current beard, and his scar was also not yet present. Gallery Main Video Games Other Personality Kaido is a merciless, aggressive, and confident warrior who never misses an opportunity to gain an advantage in war, as evidenced by his plan to attack Whitebeard during the latter's attempt to save Portgas D. Ace from execution. Kaido seems to harbor a general sense of unconcern for most things, including the very nature of the world and the lives of himself and his subordinates. He apparently desires excitement and chaos, as he is prepared to start the largest war in the world because he felt it was too mundane. This recklessness, coupled with his apparent inability to die, has caused Kaido to make attempting suicide as his hobby. However, Kaido seems unusually invested in his goal of creating a formidable all-Zoan crew, to the point where he attempted to drown his sorrows in alcohol after receiving the news that he could no longer buy Zoan Devil Fruits in large quantities. Kaido also has a great interest in Laugh Tale, having taken a Road Poneglyph under his ownership and also went to the brutal extent of threatening Kozuki Oden for his knowledge and ruthlessly hunting down his son Kozuki Momonosuke and three retainers Kin'emon, Raizo, and Kanjuro. He is also pitiless and not usually open to negotiations or excuses, making it unwise to provoke or underestimate him; this is enforced dramatically when Donquixote Doflamingo, a former Shichibukai and former World Noble known for his fearless attitude, was very afraid of angering Kaido when he became potentially unable to fulfill his end of their business deal due to Trafalgar D. Water Law holding Caesar Clown hostage. One of his crewmates later stated that Kaido would be very angry once he heard the news of the SMILE Factory's destruction. This unreasonable attitude caused a group of Kaido's subordinates including X Drake to attempt to deliver the news of Doflamingo's defeat to the Yonko from a distance rather than approaching him in person. Despite this, he is not completely unreasonable as Hawkins was able to convince him to target Oden's castle after telling him that Luffy and Law were hiding there and Kaido later agreed to ally with Big Mom again despite having threatened and tried to kill her before. Kaido has also shown to be extremely cruel, even towards children. After he murdered Kozuki Oden, he viciously insulted Oden right in front of his son Momonosuke, adding mockery to Momonosuke's sorrow and hopelessness. Adding to this, he brutally attacked Tama, even though she was no threat to him, and left her for dead. He later smiled and laughed upon seeing Orochi's spiteful execution of Yasuie, being amused by his ally's cruelty. Kaido is highly confident in his power and considers himself to be far above the likes of Supernovas, referring to their actions as "little pirate games", even refusing to take the Straw Hat Pirates and Heart Pirates seriously despite them crippling his SMILE trade; this is reinforced by his belief that defeating a Shichibukai is nothing to be impressed with and his dismissal of Donquixote Doflamingo as being weak. He was also quick to threaten to kill Big Mom when she announced her intention to come to his territory, showing no reservations despite Big Mom possessing power equivalent to his own. Kaido is a heavy drunkard who loves to drink sake and while drunk, his mood changes erratically, such as when he quickly went from being melancholic over his inability to increase the number of his Gifters and fulfill his dream of having a crew consisting of only Devil Fruit users to becoming angry and violent, brutally beating his subordinates and cursing Luffy and Law. In fact, Kaido is such a habitual drinker that he even dislikes being sober at any given time. Despite his immense arrogance and confidence in his power, Kaido does acknowledge other individuals of exceptional strength as he sought to recruit powerful individuals into his crew such as Shutenmaru and also Eustass Kid. This extends to enemies who offended him such as Luffy who had caused him to lose his SMILE supply when he intentionally held back when defeating the latter and expressed his intention to recruit Luffy into his crew as he still considered Luffy to be a potentially formidable soldier, and opted to try to break his spirit and recruit him as a subordinate instead of killing him immediately. He is also still pragmatic enough to avoid some fights that could devastate his forces and territories. When Big Mom attempted to enter Wano, Kaido feared it would become an all-out war and ordered his crew to stop her and her crew. He also wanted to know if Big Mom brought her whole crew with her, being aware of them being very powerful fighters. While Kaido is extremely ruthless and cruel to his enemies, he does have some form of honor. When he met Big Mom again for the first time in years, he told his men to take her cuffs off before trying to kill her, showing he wants to fight her fairly and honorably. Furthermore, Kaido is also a man of his word, as after warning Linlin that he would kill her if she came to Wano, Kaido kept his word and tried to kill her the moment they met again. Kaido is also a very bored and grumpy individual who finds little pleasure and excitement in his life outside of drinking and his suicide attempts, and he is frowning most of the time. The rare occasions where Kaido was shown smiling were when he watched Yasui's execution at Orochi's hands and when he held a party to celebrate his renewed alliance with Big Mom during which he was in a rare jolly mood. Kaido also seems to be annoyed with encountering those who possess Haoshoku Haki, stating that the world does not need so many people who could use it. Like other people, Kaido has a unique laughing style: . A second one of his has been observed as he was drunk: . Relationships Crew Kaido has not demonstrated much affection for his crew, although he does seem to care about them to a degree, as Scotch stated that Kaido would go after X Drake if Drake attacked him. Kaido seems particularly interested in making his crew stronger by giving them artificial Zoan powers with SMILE, and became very emotional when he found out that his SMILE supply had been stopped. When Kaido gets drunk and emotional, he can be very violent against his subordinates, as he smashed a few of them through his lair with his mace when they expressed concern over the threats of Monkey D. Luffy and Trafalgar Law. When he heard about Jack being pronounced dead after failing to rescue Doflamingo from the Marines, Kaido was more concerned about the loss of his SMILE; it is unknown if he did not care about Jack potentially being dead or if he was confident in Jack surviving. When Kaido came to Kuri after Luffy and Law had made a disturbance, Holdem became worried that Kaido might kill him for being beaten by them, though a drunk Kaido paid him no mind. Kaido's crew have all demonstrated an unwavering loyalty to him (save for X Drake who is operating as an undercover Marine), although Jack and Basil Hawkins became very concerned when Kaido went on a drunk rampage through Okobore Town and wanted to stop him from destroying the manpower of Kuri's factories. Allies Kurozumi Orochi Kaido and Orochi, the shogun of Wano Country, have been allies for over 20 years. Why they are allied has not been fully explained, but their bond is strong, as Kaido will attack anyone who threatens Orochi, and Orochi is extremely confident that he is backed by Kaido. When he saw the broadcast of Orochi killing Shimotsuki Yasuie and the false laughter of the crowd watching, Kaido expressed amusement at the shogun's cruelty. Charlotte Linlin Kaido and his fellow Yonko Linlin, better known as Big Mom, have hated each other since they were crewmates on the Rocks Pirates, and each of them would like nothing more than to kill the other. Kaido threatened to kill Big Mom if she entered his territory and tried to kill Luffy, whom he wanted for himself, and did not appear to care about Linlin claiming that he owed her a debt. However, Kaido does not wish to kill Big Mom in an underhanded manner, but wants to beat her in equal combat, as when she was captured and brought to Onigashima, he ordered his subordinates to release her from her Seastone chains before he fought her. However, following their battle, Kaido and Big Mom decided to temporarily put aside their differences in order to achieve the goal of taking over the world that they had pursued as members of the Rocks Pirates. They now act quite jovially around each other as they drank together and were excited about working together again, although they ultimately still wish to kill each other once they achieve their goal. Donquixote Doflamingo Kaido and Doflamingo had a business partnership where Doflamingo supplied Kaido with SMILE fruits in exchange for weapons. It is unknown how Kaido felt about Doflamingo beyond valuing him for his SMILE production, which he significantly cared about, as the destruction of the production made him exceedingly sorrowful and emotional. Kaido would have killed Doflamingo if he ceased producing SMILE, not viewing him as any sort of threat; this view was shown to be valid as Doflamingo became very fearful at the possibility of facing Kaido's wrath when Luffy and Law threatened his production. Kaido heavily valued Doflamingo's business to the degree that when Doflamingo was captured by the Marines, he ordered Jack to stop hunting for one of the Kozuki Family's retainers and attack multiple Marine battleships in order to try to free Doflamingo. Enemies Kozuki Family Kaido became mortal enemies with the Kozuki Family, as he worked with Orochi to kill Kozuki Oden and he killed Kozuki Toki while attempting to kill her and her children, Momonosuke and Hiyori. He told Momonosuke that Oden was a "foolish lord". Because of Kaido's actions, Momonosuke and his retainers wish to bring him down after being sent 20 years forward in time by Toki and have spent all their time working to form an alliance to accomplish this. Monkey D. Luffy Kaido first heard of Luffy after finding out that he worked with Trafalgar Law to destroy his SMILE production. He refuses to consider Luffy as a serious threat, viewing him defeating Doflamingo as nothing special. However, he still has a grudge on Luffy for his actions and wants to get revenge, as he was angry that Big Mom wanted to come and kill Luffy, and he went to Kuri when he heard that Luffy and Law's alliance had come there. Although Kaido defeated Luffy with a single hit and still does not view him as a threat, he was impressed with the pirate's abilities and so had him imprisoned to break his spirit and make him into a subordinate. Trafalgar Law As with Luffy, Kaido became enemies with Law after finding out that the two pirates had destroyed his SMILE production. Like Luffy, Kaido wants to kill Law but does not consider him to be a real threat. He went to Kuri to apprehend them upon finding out they were there, but after defeating Luffy, Kaido notably wanted to go back to Onigashima and get drunk rather than search for Law. Whitebeard Much like with Big Mom, the late Whitebeard was Kaido's fellow Yonko and former crewmate on the Rocks Pirates, and Kaido did not like him and wished to kill him. This was demonstrated when Kaido attempted to intercept Whitebeard while he was on his way to Marineford with the intention of killing him, although the attempt was stopped by Shanks. Two years later, he cursed Whitebeard for being able to die while he was unable to. Other Wano Country Citizens Kaido is said to be revered in Wano as a wise king and protector, although this only seems to be the case among people who are loyal to Orochi. Anyone who becomes an enemy of Orochi also becomes an enemy of Kaido, as seen when he attacked and killed the remaining daimyo for rebellion and attempted to kill the Kozuki Family and everyone associated with it. Thus, Kozuki Family loyalists consider Kaido to be an enemy, and those who have allied with the family's survivors are working to take down Kaido as well as Orochi. When Kaido attempted to search Kuri for Luffy and Law while drunk, he mindlessly caused damage to Okobore Town without a second thought by flying through it. Ashura Doji After fighting Ashura Doji, also known as Shutenmaru, Kaido became impressed with the strength of the mountain bandit and Kozuki Family retainer and wanted him to join his crew. Although he had stopped following the Kozuki Family, Ashura had no wish to serve Kaido and refused, though Kaido remained open to him joining and offered to forgive Ashura if he did. Ashura eventually rejoined the Kozuki Family and their quest to bring down Kaido. Abilities and Powers Overview As one of the Yonko, Kaido is one of the four strongest pirates alive, renowned as the "Strongest Creature in the World". Notably, he has a bounty of 4,611,100,000, which is the highest of any pirate currently alive, surpassed only by the bounties of the late Whitebeard and Gold Roger. Kaido attempted to take Whitebeard's life, something very few would dare, and subsequently had an encounter with Shanks. When Gecko Moria was in his prime, Kaido fought him and emerged victorious, having killed his entire crew. The Five Elders mentioned Kaido as one of the few people able to stop Blackbeard. His strength was also recognized by his fellow Yonko Big Mom, who could not fathom the idea of Monkey D. Luffy defeating him. Additionally, Trafalgar Law stated that Kaido can easily kill Donquixote Doflamingo, a world-famous and extremely powerful pirate in his own right. Law speculated that even with an alliance with the Straw Hats, their chance of defeating Kaido is only about 30%, although the statement is questionable, seeing as at that time Law was not serious about fighting him. He, in fact, defeated another member of the Worst Generation, Eustass Kid, whose bounty is 470,000,000, with apparent ease, and refused to take Law and Luffy's alliance seriously regardless of what they accomplished, due to viewing the defeat of a Shichibukai as being nothing special. Kaido then later went on to defeat Luffy in Boundman himself with no effort or even using Haki, a notable feat as Boundman could let him fight three powerful pirates who are all Busoshoku Haki users; Kaido, on the other hand, used sheer strength to bypass Boundman's defenses. He is also able to clash equally with his fellow Yonko Big Mom, as shown by the force of their clash being strong enough to split the sky in two, which is similar to the clash between Whitebeard and Shanks and to fight her equally for two days without sustaining any injuries. Similar to the other Yonko, Kaido has many underlings and other pirates allied with him and is able to claim self-governing islands as his own territories. With Caesar and Doflamingo as his associates, Kaido has created an army of over 500 Artificial Zoan-type Devil Fruit users: his Gifters. Kaido also has a very strong will, as shown when he was completely unaffected by Luffy's Haoshoku Haki. Physical Abilities Befitting his bulk, Kaido is legendary for his supreme physical power as the strongest beast in the world. He is capable of swinging his kanabo hard enough to send a normal-sized person flying into the distance in one blow, and also broke past the tremendous defensive power of Luffy's Gear Fourth with great ease. He once sunk nine enormous prison ships singlehandedly. According to Yasuie, Kaido single handedly crushed the massive armies of samurais under the Kozuki daimyos during their first rebellion against Orochi. Kaido also clashed equally with Big Mom, with the power of that clash causing the sky itself to split in two. Kaido also possesses nigh-indestructible durability, even without using Busoshoku Haki. He took multiple powerful hits from Monkey D. Luffy's Gear Third while in his dragon form and transformed back into his human form after being pummeled into the ground, and proceeded to receive a barrage of Gear Fourth hits that were even more powerful, yet he felt nothing more than annoyance, received no injuries, and was able to quickly get back up and counterattack without issue. This durability has given Kaido the reputation of being unable to die. He has been caught and tortured 18 times, and people as powerful as the Marines and other Yonko have attempted to execute him 40 times, only to fail as Kaido survived every single attempt because every single execution weapon broke when being used on him. Most notably, Kaido has jumped from 10,000 meters from the sky onto the ground, creating a massive shockwave strong enough to sink a large ship nearby, and emerged only with a headache; it has even become a hobby for him to attempt suicide, only for it to fail. Kaido is extremely fast despite his massive size, as shown when he moves past Luffy in an instant while attacking him. Devil Fruit Kaido has eaten a Mythical Zoan-type Devil Fruit that allows him to transform into a massive, blue-scaled Eastern dragon, notably with a circle of flame around each of his upper arms. In this form, he is capable of moving through the air by creating clouds and using them as footholds. He can also release devastating blasts of fire from his mouth, which can easily blow apart a large area. The anime shows that a simple burp is powerful enough to send a grown man flying away in the gust. Attacks * |Boro Buresu|literally meaning "Heat Breath"}}: Kaido releases a massive heat blast from his mouth towards a target. It travels very quickly and is extremely powerful, being capable of instantly decimating large structures like the ruins of Oden Castle, and surrounding terrain like mountainscapes are left thoroughly shattered, flattened, and scorched. "Bolo" is a term used in Central America and Mexico meaning "drunk". This is called Blast Breath in the Viz Manga. Weapons Kaido wields a giant metal kanabō covered in spikes as his weapon of choice. Using it in conjunction with his immense physical strength, he can use it to smash adversaries over vast distances, and was able to knock Luffy unconscious with a single blow, breaking past the tremendous defensive power of Luffy's Busoshoku Haki-enhanced Gear Fourth form. Kaido has wielded his Kanabo since he was an apprentice of the Rocks Pirates. Attacks * : Kaido charges towards his opponent at high speed, swinging his kanabo horizontally to strike them with devastating force. The impact releases several black thunders, similar to that of a Haoshoku Haki clash. It was first used against Luffy in his Gear Fourth form, knocking him unconscious with a single hit. The "Eight Trigrams", or ''Bagua'' are the eight symbols of Taoist cosmology to represent the fundamental principles of reality. In the VIZ Manga, this is called Thunder Bagua. Haki Kaido possesses Haoshoku Haki, which was first seen when he clashed with fellow Haoshoku Haki wielder Big Mom, creating the shockwaves that appear when two users clash. History Past Over 40 years ago, Kaido joined the Rocks Pirates as an apprentice. At some point, his crewmate Charlotte Linlin did something that put Kaido in her debt, which she considered to be a lifelong one. 38 years ago, the Rocks Pirates clashed with Gol D. Roger and Monkey D. Garp on God Valley and were defeated, resulting in the crew disbanding. Since becoming a pirate, he had been defeated seven times and captured eighteen times by the Marines and the other Yonko. During said captures, Kaido was repeatedly tortured and given the death sentence forty times. However, no method of execution was effective on him, and Kaido managed to sink nine massive prison ships that held him. At least 33 years ago, Kaido started recruiting his crew. Kaido was not recognized as one of the top pirates in the world until around the time when Gol D. Roger was executed. He, along with Shanks, then joined Whitebeard and Big Mom among the ranks of the Yonko. After Kurozumi Orochi became shogun of Wano Country, Kaido formed a partnership with him and supported his tyranny. 25 years ago, Kaido flew over the shogun's castle in his dragon form after a confrontation between Orochi and Kozuki Oden. 23 years ago, Kaido fought with Gecko Moria in the Ringo region of Wano Country and defeated him. Though the details of the battle are unknown, Moria lost his entire crew. 20 years ago, Orochi and Kaido overthrew the Kozuki Family to take over Wano. During this overthrow, Oden, though defeated, was able to injure Kaido using his sword, Enma, giving the latter his only scar. After Oden was executed, Kaido attacked and burned down Oden Castle before Oden's retainers returned. He told Momonosuke that his father was a foolish lord and killed his mother in addition to his father. Kaido also managed to gain possession of a Road Poneglyph, one of the four poneglyphs that when deciphered could reveal the location of Laugh Tale. Ten years ago, the Kozuki Family's supporters gathered to stage a massive rebellion before the comeback of Oden's retainers, Kaido personally intervened and brutally massacred a majority of the rebels along with their families. At some point after taking over Wano, Kaido additionally faced the thief Shutenmaru. Sometime within the last four years, Kaido began collaborating with the Shichibukai Donquixote Doflamingo and the rogue Marine scientist Caesar Clown to create an army of artificial Zoan Devil Fruit users, via SMILE. Summit War Saga Marineford Arc When Whitebeard attempted to save Ace from his execution at Marineford, Kaido tried to attack him. However, Shanks intercepted Kaido before he could reach Whitebeard. It is unknown how their encounter ended, but Shanks arrived unscathed at Marineford by the end of the war. Dressrosa Saga Dressrosa Arc Kaido went up to Ballon Terminal, where he encountered Urouge, who learned of his intention to attempt suicide and allowed him to proceed. Kaido jumped off the sky island and landed 10,000 meters below on the Kid Pirates' base. However, he only received a minor headache and found himself face-to-face with the Kid, On Air, and Hawkins alliance. After cursing Whitebeard for having been able to die, Kaido yelled that Doflamingo needed to make preparations for battle before promising to start a massive war due to the world boring him. Yonko Saga Zou Arc After their encounter, Kaido badly defeated Eustass Kid and placed him in a cell, while Scratchmen Apoo and Basil Hawkins became his subordinates. After Jack's defeat, Apoo contacted Kaido in his fortress, revealing that they had lost all contact with Jack's fleet after they went to attack Zou for a second time. After learning that Jack's attempt to rescue Doflamingo failed, Kaido was enraged at not being able to acquire any more SMILEs, which meant he could not gain any more Gifters. As he drowned his sorrows in alcohol, Kaido's despair turned to rage when his subordinates mentioned Monkey D. Luffy and Trafalgar Law, causing him to smash one out of the building with his mace. Kaido angrily stated that the two Supernovas were nowhere near him in power, pointing to the defeated Eustass Kid as an example. Levely Arc As the news of Luffy's exploits at Totto Land spread across the world, Kaido read the newspaper and angrily wondered why Luffy was in Big Mom's territory. A few days later, he was contacted by Big Mom, who demanded the right to kill Luffy. He rejected her request since he wished to take care of Luffy himself, but Big Mom was unbending as she reminded him of a debt. Wano Country Arc After getting drunk, Kaido flew to Kuri in Wano Country. On the way, he found Speed and Tama and attacked them after hearing a report of the former's treachery. He then went to Okobore Town and called out to Jack to bring Luffy and Law to him. While flying over Okobore Town, he recognized Shutenmaru and asked him to become his subordinate. Kaido was drunk and in a partial stupor, which was a sight that unnerved even the likes of Jack, a subordinate known for his own violent streaks, fearing what Kaido would do in this state. Basil Hawkins then came and told Kaido that Luffy and Law were hiding in the ruins of Oden Castle, and Kaido immediately flew toward it and shot a heat breath at it, instantly destroying it. However, he was then hit in the head by a giant punch from Luffy. After Kaido was sent crashing into the ground, Luffy got his attention by yelling at him. Kaido attacked with a fire breath, but Luffy dodged and used Elephant Gatling. Kaido then returned to human form, and Luffy activated Gear Fourth: Boundman and assaulted Kaido with Kong Organ. Luffy's attacks were ineffective, as Kaido then struck Luffy with "Raimei Hakke", rendering him unconscious with just one hit. Kaido stood over Luffy, scoffing at the idea his opponent aspired to be Pirate King after bringing him down with such ease. Though Luffy was unconscious, Kaido noticed that Luffy was still glaring at him. He then ordered his men to imprison Luffy, deciding to break his spirit and turn him into a subordinate. While walking away, Kaido learned that Luffy possessed Haoshoku Haki when the latter instinctively knocked out some of his men. Kaido found that attribute worth some credit, but was equally quick to order Luffy locked up. Deciding to take care of Law later, Kaido departed to go drink again, annoyed that he had sobered up. When he heard that Big Mom and her crew were attempting to enter Wano, Kaido ordered his subordinates to stop them. He then heard that King knocked Big Mom's ship off the waterfall. While Queen was at Udon, Kaido informed him through Den Den Mushi about Komurasaki's death. Kaido then watched the broadcast of Shimotsuki Yasuie's execution. After Big Mom was brought to Onigashima, Kaido ordered his subordinates to release her from her cuffs. The two Yonko then clashed weapons, causing the skies above Onigashima to split in two. The two Yonko continued fighting throughout the night. Both Kaido and Big Mom later stopped their clash and came to an agreement. Kaido then announced to his subordinates that both Big Mom and himself were forming a pirate alliance to take over the world, shocking many who heard the unexpected news. Major Battles *Rocks Pirates vs. Roger Pirates and Marines *Kaido vs. Gecko Moria's first crew (unseen) *Kaido vs. Kozuki Oden *Kaido vs. Ashura Doji and Denjiro (unseen) *Kaido vs. Eustass Kid and Killer (unseen) *Kaido vs. Speed *Kaido vs. Monkey D. Luffy *Kaido vs. Charlotte Linlin Translation and Dub Issues Name Kaido's name was officially romanized as "Kai'do'" in One Piece Green: Secret Pieces (the long "o" in the name left un-transcribed, matching this wiki's romaji convention of long vowels: a normal o or ō with a macron); however, Kaido's bounty poster has shown his name in-story as "Kai'dou'". Epithet The part of Kaido's epithet is an idiomatic noun meaning "all kinds of beasts/animals" (referring to the animal kingdom), combining the kanji for and ; it is usually found in the Japanese title attributed to the lion, , meaning "king of beasts". With Kaido's title an obvious derivation ("Kaido" replacing "king"), it can be translated as "Kaido of the Beasts". In the VIZ manga translation, Kaido is instead called "Kaido, the King of the Beasts" to make the connection more obvious. Merchandise Video Games Playable Appearances *''One Piece Thousand Storm'' *''One Piece Treasure Cruise'' *''One Piece Bounty Rush'' *''One Piece: Pirate Warriors 4'' Support Appearances *''One Piece: Great Pirate Colosseum'' Trivia *As with Big Mom's, Kaido's first-shown silhouette prior to his debut (when the Yonko were first explained by Garp) greatly differed from his actual looks revealed much later: depicting him as having a much wider face, a pointier, beak-like nose, and a huge, evil-looking grin as opposed to a frown. *The anime episode of Kaido's debut first aired on May 1st, which is also Kaido's given birthday. *Kaido's bounty is the highest of the Yonko post-timeskip, and currently the highest active bounty to be revealed. *He is the only of the Yonko who has not yet been shown as a child. *Kaido's rank as head of the Beasts Pirates is called . In a Japanese context, such term can refer to certain military commanders that were active in Japan from the Bakumatsu to early Meiji era. Additionally, from 1910 to 1945, Japanese-administered Korea had a governor-general, as did Japanese-administered Taiwan between 1895 and 1945. *Kaido seems to be inspired by oni, ogre-like yōkai who are among the greatest icons of Japanese mythology: **Oni are usually depicted as having a giant, hulking frame, one or multiple horns on their heads, wild hair, and a fierce visage, traits shared by Kaido. **Like Kaido, oni are said to possess immense body strength. In addition, they are often depicted carrying kanabō as their signature weapon, like Kaido does. **Kaido's residence on Onigashima (literally "island of oni/ogres") is based on the tale of Japanese folktale hero Momotarō, who according to said tale, when matured into adolescence, went to defeat a band of oni dwelling on an island of said name. **A Japanese proverb is , which literally means "a tear in the ogre's eye", saying that even the hardest of hearts can be moved to tears. This fits Kaido's side as a maudlin drunk prone to weeping. *A resemblance of Kaido's character can be also observed to a particular oni of Japanese myth, Shuten-dōji, whose story is one of Japan's most popular oni tales (and whom Ashura Doji is also based on): **Shuten-dōji was a giant, powerful oni and leader of a bandit gang who lived at Mt. Ōe in his fortress. He was born human, but as a child was referred to as a for his supernatural strength and wit (which Kaido's name may derive from, with the word "kaidō" also translatable as "an unusually large or strong youth"). **Since his youth, Shuten-dōji had a matchless thirst for sake (hence his name that means "sake-drinking boy") and after becoming an oni would often go on drunken rages, similar to Kaido's own drunk persona (in fact, Kaido's sake gourd has the kanji for on it, which is also contained in a variant of the name . **In some versions of Shuten-dōji's legend, he was fathered by the legendary monster serpent/dragon Yamata no Orochi (which Kaido's in-story connection to shogun Orochi may be inspired by). Shuten-dōji's lust for alcohol is shared by the Orochi of legend, and in fact, both said dragon and Shuten-dōji were slain by being incapacitated with alcohol. *Kaido's name may further derive from Kintarō, also called Sakata no Kintoki, another folk hero of Japanese myth. Not only is Kintarō connected to the figure of Shuten-dōji (capturing him at one point), one of his other names is . *Kaido's belt, a twist of white rope with zigzag paper streamers, is based on the traditionally worn by yokozuna (the highest-ranked sumo wrestlers, hence their name) during their entrance ceremonies so as to denote their rank. Said belts are a variation of the much larger shimenawa used to mark off sacred Shinto spaces like shrines; similar to the shimenawa, the yokozuna belts hold religious meaning as objects of purification. *Kaido's Wano-bound reputation as a is based on the Wisdom Kings (their Japanese name), who are Vajrayana Buddhist deities. *Kaido's dragon form is that of a Chinese or generally East Asian dragon (or "lóng"). **Just as Kaido is said to be the world's "Strongest Creature", Eastern dragons are seen as symbolizing power and so are extremely powerful; either semi-divine or literal gods. **Eastern dragons are associated with water as well as the weather (especially summoning rainfall). This may correlate to how Kaido appears to have limited ability to influence weather (or at least clouds). **Kaido's ability, as a dragon, to fly by generating clouds to use as footholds is based on Chinese dragons' ability to magicially fly via clouds. **Kaido's dragon form is blue: in Chinese culture, the Azure Dragon (also "Blue Dragon", "Green Dragon" or "Blue-Green Dragon") is a Dragon God who (as one of the Four Symbols of the Chinese constellations) represents the East and spring season. In Japanese, the dragon is called "Seiryū". ***Corresponding to this may be the fact that Kaido lives on Onigashima, which is to the east of the Wano mainland. **Eastern dragons are commonly depicted with hair, including a wild mane, long, tendril-like whiskers appended to each side of their snout, and beard hair. This matches Kaido's wild mane, long and thin mustache, and beard that he retains in his dragon form. **Kaido's dragon form has four claws/toes: four-clawed dragons are customarily depicted in Mongolia and Korea (as opposed to the three claws common for Japanese dragons). With respect to China, since its early days of imperial dynasty, four-toed dragons have been a symbol of imperial aristocracy (such as princes) and denoted imperial ranking below that of the Yonko himself (who was instead symbolized by five-toed dragons). **Eastern dragons are depicted as chimerically amalgamated from multiple animal parts, and there is a saying of "9 resemblances", which are commonly: the antlers of a deer, the head of a camel, the eyes of a demon, the ears of an ox, the neck of snake, the belly of a clam, the scales of a carp, the claws of an eagle, and paws of a tiger, but there are differing accounts. Further, in addition to assuming human form, Eastern dragons oft can transform into other animals too. All this may correspond to how Kaido is called "Kaido of the Beasts" and commands an army of pirates with animal-based powers. **However, Eastern dragons do not typically breathe fire. Those who do were said to be sent from the heavens to earth as punishment. Kaido's ability to breath a heat blast (contrary to Eastern dragon's water association) could be more inspired by European conceptions of fire-breathing dragons or "firedrakes". *Kaido's dragon form is also reminiscent of Shenron, a magical, wish-granting dragon god from the Dragon Ball franchise. Notably, dark, swirling clouds accompany the arrival of either character. *Though Kaido's powers are classified as Mythical Zoan, dragons have notably been a real, natural existence in the One Piece world, namely the dragon killed by Ryuma in Monsters (confirmed in the Thriller Bark Arc to have canonically occurred). However, said dragon more so resembled a Western-style dragon as opposed to the East Asian-style dragon form of Kaido. The other dragons seen so far also were more Western-like, and were artificial lifeforms created by Vegapunk. References Site Navigation ar:كايدو ru:Кайдо pt-br:Kaido ca:Kaido de:Kaido es:Kaido fr:Kaidou it:Kaido ja:カイドウ ko:카이도 pl:Kaidou id:Kaido Category:Humans Category:Male Characters Category:Yonko Category:Former Pirate Apprentice Category:Beasts Pirates Category:Rocks Pirates Category:Zoan Devil Fruit Users Category:Haoshoku Haki Users Category:Sky Island Characters Category:Dressrosa Saga Antagonists Category:Yonko Saga Antagonists